


Once, she knew a boy

by AngelicDevil09



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetic, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDevil09/pseuds/AngelicDevil09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu, Lucy and their fairy tail dreamland. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, she knew a boy

**Author's Note:**

> A short, Au-ish drabble.

' _ **Even if you know what's coming, you're never prepared for how it feels.'**_

Once, she met a boy, a boy with sparkling eyes and pink, pink hair that reminded her of cotton candy.

"My name is Natsu." He introduced himself.

"My name is Lucy." She answered, and they smiled.

He was her best friend. They talked about chocolates and sunshine and games and winter and coffees with no sugar. They never ran out of things to talk about. They lived in a fairy tail dream land where everything was blissful.

"Let's be punks today." And they used to donn on their black clothes and coat their eyes with the eyeliner she rarely used and walked out onto the streets, trying their best to look like they were troublemakers.

"Let's be hippies today." And they used to done on the yellowest clothes they could find in their closet and walk around all day, smiling and laughing.

"Let's be unique." And they used to wear the most mis- matched outfits and roam on the streets making comments no one around them could understand.

"Let's pretend to be princess and dragon today." And she used to wear her frilliest frock and he used to roar and stomp on the streets as she used to follow behind him, her giggles light in the summer air.

It had become their game.

They sang, they danced, they talked but mostly they laughed. They lived in a fairy tail dreamland where nothing could ever touch them.

"Let's be in love." She bit her lips and squeezed her hands together sure that he would not like this game anymore. But he merely grinned and said-

"I love you!"

And, at that moment, she felt happiness fill her. But at night, when the demons woke, they filled her head with thoughts- _This was wrong_ and _he was her best friend_ and _it isn't supposed to be_ and- and her stomach hurts and her smile was broken the next time she saw him.

"Let's break up." He cried and she cried for breaking his heart and for the way he didn't look at her anymore.

"I don't like this game anymore." He declared and just like that, their fairy tail dreamland had disappeared and all the colours had gone and their world had turned grey. They looked around searching for some colour but only found bleakness.

"I think it left with love." She sobbed.

"But it was just a game." He laughed but she could hear the bitterness in it and she cried- her eyes cried and so did her heart because it was too late for her.

Once, she knew a boy. but he had forgotten the fairy tail dreamland they had both created together and she watched him grow further and further apart and his heart grew cold.

"Let's hate each other." He said and she agreed. But she still cried at night and her heart knew it was not right.

"Let's make up." She said and they tried to remember their fairy tail dreamland but he could not find his way back and she lost him.

"Let's say I've fallen in love with someone else." He said and she smiled sadly because she knew it was no longer a game and he would never play with her again.

"Let's move on." She said.

She remembers a boy. They had a fairy tail dreamland together. Sometimes she goes looking for him since she lost him there.

"Let's be the princess and the dragon today." She called out but got no reply.

Once, she knew a boy.

' _ **How lucky I am to have had something that made saying goodbye so hard.'**_


End file.
